Meteor Nightmares
by CatMisaKoolChan
Summary: Dave Strider always suffered nightmares but had to face them alone. However now that he's able to have safe company around him, what does he do?


Dave writhed in his own sweat, inside the prison of his nightmare. It wasn't uncommon that he would have nightmares. His fists clenched up around scrunched balls of his bedsheet and panting slightly until he was finally released from his nightmare. He shot bolt upright, blowing out a deep sigh as he tried to put his mind together.

 _Just a dream._

The teen thought to himself. But was it really a dream though? His nightmares consisted of his older brother putting him through that intense training again. The one that borderlined child abuse. A shiver rolled down his spine as he thought back to his dream, shaking his head to remove the thought. Realising he still had a dire hold on his bed sheets he opened his clammy palms and lets the sheet fall, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Dave rested his elbows on his knees, running his hands through his hair, thinking. He sat there for a whole minute. He wasn't the small thirteen year old boy he used to be. Physically he was taller compared to most males he knew plus a stronger build that gave him a great chance in fighting back however his mental state hadn't changed. Dave couldn't tell if it had gotten worse due to the never ending stress of the game or the fact he knew there was a chance of his brother coming back. Albeit as a young teen but it would still be his big bro, right? Half of him wanted to stay like this on the meteor forever and be the coward he really was but the other half strived to fight against the game and have all of his friends by his side.

Even greater than anything though, he desired to not be alone. He craved a company that would hold him tight and coo him back to sleep. Dave chuckled softly to himself. Standing up using the wall to support his still asleep legs, Dave knew that he wasn't just looking for anyone to comfort him. Dave wanted a small troll with volume issues. As he dragged himself toward Karkat's bedroom he wondered to himself if this was okay? Sure they haven't been dating all that but they have been close friends for a considerable amount of time. Enough that it was okay to seek him out in this dire hours. It was a habit of Dave's to constantly question himself. Dave more sensitive than he would ever let on. Dave never wanted to appear weak so evidently birthed his false bravado that would masked any of his insecurities. He believes that was some of the reasons why he fell in love with Karkat. Karkat understood being just as sensitive but more open to showing him. Karkat understood Dave's hidden self and accepted it without mocking it or pitying it.

Dave knocked softly against Karkat's door and waited a few seconds for an answer even though the sleeping troll wouldn't ever wake up to anything unless he was actually hit over the head with a hammer. Dave pushed open the door, cringing slightly when he heard the door creak upon his entrance. He didn't particularly wanted to wake Karkat, especially when he saw a leaning tower of romance comedies that he had previously suggested to Karkat in attempt to prove his point that his troll films were not an ounce superior over the shitty films on earth. Karkat must of stayed up late watching them, the troll had a bad habit of binge watching films. For a brief moment he thought of Karkat crumpled up in bed with a sea of snacks on his bed, watching the tv with almost a sparkle to in his eyes. Dave would've much preferred it if Karkat was watching the films with Dave wrapped around him in a close embrace. Sure Dave would of dozed off as he usually does in those boring films but it was the fact he could hold the person he loved dearly close to him.

The thought of being close to Karkat made Dave's feet shuffle automatically to the sleeping troll cocooned in a ball inside his bed, humming softly as he slept. Dave bent over Karkat and reached out a hand to place upon his cheek. He was warm and his skin was soft. Normally he would've squeezed his plump, chubby cheeks by now but Karkat's eyes fluttered open causing Dave to freeze on the spot.

"D-Dave? What are you doing here?" Karkat grumbled in a rough, sleepy toned voice. Sitting up from his bed resulting in Dave dropping his hand from Karkats face.

"I-" Dave stopped when he saw the concerned expression on Karkat's face. Only just then did Dave realise the tears free falling down his cheeks. He crumbled when Karkat opened his arms outward toward Dave, Dave fell onto Karkat. Wrapping his arms around the trolls tiny waist, burying his face into Karkat's chest as he sobbed. Karkat didn't say anything just simply held onto his boyfriend, softly stroking his hair. Karkat didn't have to ask, Dave briefly told him he suffered nightmares but this was the first time he interrupted Karkat's sleep from a nightmare.

They both sat in that position until Dave calmed down enough to regularise his breathing and that his tears were just wet stains on his cheeks. Karkat pushed on Dave's shoulders to be able to get a good view on his face.

"Come sleep with me tonight" the troll said with a small smile. Dave couldn't do anything but stare at his beautiful boyfriend. Everything about his was so soft and caring right now and he couldn't pull himself away. Noticing Dave wasn't moving Karkat took it upon himself to pull away at his covers and pat his chest invitingly. Only being able to see Karkat's bed shirt Dave was taken aback when he saw Karkat in his boxers. Dave's face flushed red, even his legs were beautiful. Karkat caught Dave's blush before he could conceal it and felt himself blushing as well. It annoyed Karkat that he was just trying to help instead of making it awkward. As a result Karkat shoved Dave's head onto his chest and whipped the covers over them. "Just stop doing whatever you're doing with your face and go to sleep… asshole" Dave couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

 _He's so cute when he's bashful_

Dave thought giddily to himself. This was the first time they shared a bed and something about it feels with Dave so much glee he feels like a child at christmas. He snaked his arms around Karkat, holding his body close. He never wanted this to end.

"So… does this mean that I can come into your bed every time I can't sleep?"

"Remember I can always kick you out. Don't push your luck" Karkat warned. Dave smiled, he knew his threat was empty. He also knew that after everyone has headed to bed he would each night after sneak into his boyfriend's bed. Eventually he fell asleep and as he predicted he had no nightmares. This was where he belonged.


End file.
